SHOP?
by dhredrev
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold one-shoot, pertama yang pake bahasa indonesia? iya enggak sih? hehe. Humor tapi garing kayaknya deh, Gaje, typo s . Thankyou :D


**SHOP?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Oh.. I wonder if Avenged Sevenfold is mine. However, this original idea is mine XD<p>

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Brian Haner Jr. mengerang, dia tidak tahan lagi, mana sih kedua teman sialannya ini? Padahal sudah dari 20 menit yang lalu ia menunggu. Sementara Zacky menggerutu, mengeluarkan sumpahan dan segala macam hal-hal yang-anda-tau-sendirilah-tanpa-perlu-dijelasin-lagi, Matt meringis, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang sepertinya tidak indah. Entah mengapa Matt meringis, padahal kedua temannya sedang kesal-kesal menunggu dua orang teman mereka lainnya, tapi ya sudahlah, biarkan saja yah.<p>

. 10 menit

. 15 menit

. 20 menit

. 23 menit 7 detik

. 23 menit 8 detik

. 27 menit 59 detik

Dan 10 menit kemudian, keadaan berubah, kali ini giliran Matt yang mulai menggerutu, Zacky sudah pasrah, dan Brian malah tertidur di sebelah kedua temannya tersebut, Walaupun sedang di sofa, entah bagaimana ketiga pria yang notabene 'cukup' besar-besar ini bisa muat, padahal Brian mulai mengangkat kakinya ke arah Zacky.

"Bri! apaan sih lo?" Zack mengkomplain partner gitarnya, berusaha menepis kaki Brian, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil, alhasil, dia terpaksa menopang kaki Brian yang beratnya minta uang itu, Matt masih saja menggerutu.

"Gila loooo! Gila! Lo gue sama-sama gila! Mana sih mereka! ... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, Zack! Jangan taruh kaki Syn di muka gue!... HELL! MOMMY! Itu mereka! Bodoh! Itu mereka, Zack!"

Sementara Matt menunjuk ke arah dua pria yang baru saja masuk ke melalui pintu rumahnya dan memiliki kelainan dengan tingginya yang benar-benar berlawanan karena yang satu benar-benar pendek, dan yang satu lagi benar-benar tinggi, Brian mulai kelabakan, terbangun dari mimpi yang tidak dapat dipastikan kebenaran alurnya.

"Hai bro!" Si pria yang baru datang, dan paling tinggi itu meringis, sementara si pendek malah merengut, memperburuk tampangnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Seperti apa jadinya? Entahlah, author aja gak tau, kan ketemu aja belum pernah, jadi lebih baik dikara-kira sendiri aja yah.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! What the fuck, Rev! Dasar siput lo pada! Terus... kalian dateng berdua? ke sini? berdua? OMFG," Matt mengangkat alisnya seraya bangkit dari sofa, berdiri di antara si tinggi yang dipanggil Rev tadi dan si pendek.

"Yaelah, emang kenapa? Kami kan berteman," Kata Rev berlagak seperti anak imut yang biasa muncul di iklan-iklan susu, merangkulkan tangannya di pundak si pendek. Si pendek berusaha menepis tangan Rev, tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu kecil sih, ckck. "Ya, kan, short shit?"

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab tidak jelas dan ogah-ogahan.

"Tumben? Sepertinya Jiimboooo... Oke, maksud gue Freaking James mulai berteman dengan Little Johnny," Brian terbahak, sekarang sedang berusaha bergabung dengan yang lain walaupun sempat menabrak seekor lalat yang alhasil langsung tewas di tempat kejadian tadi.

Para readers diharapkan mau mendoakan mayat lalat tersebut demi kebaikan almarhum lalat. Semoga amal perbuatan si lalat diterima sang Kuasa dan diampuni segala dosanya. Amin ya Rabbal 'Alamin.

"Apaan, kagak bakalan sudi gue," Kata Johnny, merapikan mohawknya (?), sementara Rev aka Jimbo aka Jimmy aka James dan dengan aka aka yang lain-lain malah meringis.

"Lo gue end pasti nih bentar lagi, berantem paling mereka berdua. Taruhan, gak nyampe setengah menit lagi," Brian berbisik ke telinga Zacky.

"Apaan sih, kok lo gue sih. Gue aduin ke Michelle tau rasa lo," Zacky berkata, membuat Brian menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Yaudah, ayok cabuuuut!" Matt mengomandoi teman-temannya keluar ("Apaan lagi tu orang, cabut apa? bulu ketek?" Johnny mengumpat dibalik muka suramnya), dan dua menit kemudian, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat yang author sendiri juga gak tau ke mana dengan Matt sebagai Pak sopir.

"Memang mau beli apaan sih?" Tanya Jimmy sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jok. Jimmy duduk di jok belakang bersama Zacky dan Johnny, hanya saja, Zacky berada di antara Jimmy dan Johnny, mengantisipasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tingkat berbahayanya tinggi dan author sangat yakin tidak diinginkan.

"Apa ya? Apa ya? Hayo apa," Senyum Matt mulai mengembang lagi.

"Matt. Jangan bilang lo belum tau lo mau ngasih apa..." Brian yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Matt memandang Matt curiga, Matt malah meringis.

"Apa haiiiyyoooww, kacyihh tawu gakqz yaaaaichh, iiaa gaxz yaaah, duchh aku binund bangetz dyeh lama-lamaaaah, tapi tapiiiiy enggaqs dwwweeeecccchhzz," Matt memasang tampang lugu-yang-benarbenar-sama-sekali-gak-ada-lugunya-sama-sekali itu, atau bisa dibilang lebih mirip ke tampang banci gila sih sebenarnya.

Sebentar sebentar readers, haloooo, ada apa gerangan ini dengan pembicaraan mereka? Lama-lama author bingung deh. Darimana Matt belajar bilang kayak begono yak?

Reader, ternyata mereka sedang menuju Mall untuk membeli kado buat Valary, istri Matt yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Tahu dari mana author? Tadi habis ke rumah Matt, baca buku diarinya sedikit, jangan bilang-bilang loh. Bisa-bisa saya dicium Matt nanti. Loh? yaudah deh bilang aja gak papa. Ah sudahlah, sepertinya author akan vakum mengganggu jalan cerita ini, takut ditimpuk reader. Bye, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu yah. Muacch.

"Ayo kawan-kawan," Matt a.k.a ketua panitia belanja mereka saat ini, menggiring teman satu bandnya masuk ke dalam Mall, dan sebentar saja, pandangan dan mata orang-orang langsung tertuju ke arah mereka. Brian yang menyadari akan hal itu, mulai membetulkan spike rambutnya dengan berisik.

"Bri!" Dan ternyata karena terlalu asik merapikan rambutnya, Brian tak menyadari bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya itu sudah jalan dahulu, jauh di depan. Zacky menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung menarik Brian sebelum kerumunan fans clubnya terbentuk.

Miris, Brian hanya meringis dengan sedikit tangis yang magis dan sadis dan untung Brian tak ada kudis (?) kepada orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dan Zack. Zack yang frustasi melihat tingkah temannya ini hanya mengoceh tak jelas sementara ia menggiring Brian ke arah para pria temannya itu yang sedang menunggu di depan sebuah toko daleman dengan lagak melipat tangan di depan dada masing-masing yang mereka anggep seksi. Walaupun sebetulnya iya, tapi gimana kalo mereka jangan kegeeran deh? zzz

"Hey, dude, sorry," Brian tertawa kecil dengan lagak sedikit salah tingkah kepada yang lain.

"Sorry sorry sorry-nya Super Junior?" Celetuk Johnny dengan muka innocentnya.

Dan Johnny pun langsung kena timpuk oleh Jimmy.

"Eh, nyadar gak si lo kita tuh rocker? Masa iya rocker ngefans sama SuJu. Lo gue end ah," Sementara Jimmy bilang begitu, Johnny hanya tersenyum miris.

"Jadian aja belum pernah bego,"

"Jadian dulu kalo gitu,"

"Ga sudi,"

"Apalagi gue, bego. Liat idung lo aja pengen nyebur ke danau rasanya,"

"Yaudah nyebur sono,"

"Mati dong gue?"

"Kira-kira si gitu, Rev,"

"ARGGHH! SHORT THE FUCKING SHIT!"

Jimmy sudah mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Johnny, dan Johnny sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, tapi sepertinya Matt tidak membolehkannya. Ia langsung melerai dua sejoli yang selalu dimabuk kebencian yang mengherankan itu.

"Elo dan elo, DIEM WOOOOOOOOOY!" Matt menggunakan nada kerasnya, alhasil, Johnny seperti hendak ngompol di celana dan Jimmy membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Untung saja tidak ada air yang keluar.

"Elo elo pada bisa diem gak? Tau gak kita lagi di mall? AAAA! Berisik lagi gue kepret lo! Syn! Gausah ketawa deh! Iya gue tau kalian tuh keren dan gue tau gue tuh lebih keren dari kalian! Tapi biasa ajadeh plis! Paparazzi bisa lewat bego, dan lagipula..." bla bla bla.

Dan begitulah, mereka semua terdiam.

0-0-0

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan dalam diam, Matt berada di depan, Zacky dan Syn berada di belakangnya dan sedang berdiskusi dalam diam, sementara Johnny dan Jimmy... sepertinya nih Jimmy mempunyai motto 'Johnny kesal, hati pun lega'. Ia memainkan mohawk Johnny dari belakang sambil tertawa, dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang sikut-sikutan tidak jelas.

"Jadi kita ke mana, Syn?" Zack berbisik dengan nada rendah, gak mau membangunkan kebo tidur siang, siapa memang? Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Matt yang tadi habis marah besar.

"Ke hatimu, Mr. Baker," Syn alias Brian mengembangkan senyum genitnya, dan Zacky memberinya sebuah kecupan bogem seksinya di kepala Brian (?)

"Beneran deh, kalo lo nggombal terus, gue jamin pulang-pulang lo gabakal idup dimakan Michelle,"

"Kasih tau Michelle jangan lupa pake saos yak," Brian malah mengakak.

"Jadi apa lo rasanya..." Zack mendecak.

"Jadi manis dong, semanis elo,"

"BERARTI GUE TENGIL GITU? Elo kan tengil! Semanis elo sama aja setengil elo, bego,"

Jadi yah, kira-kira begitulah keadaan mereka.

Dan well, bagaimanakah gerangan keadaan Johnny dan Jimmy sekarang? Kita lihat.

"Mohwak lo jelek,"

"Apalagi rambut lo,"

"Tatto lo ga bermutu, mending tato gue,"

"Tatto gue bagus kok,"

"Elo pendek,"

"Elo kurus,"

"Elo pendek dan gendut,"

"Ah tau ah," Johnny memasang muka suramnya lagi, membuat Jimmy semakin tertawa.

"Dih, Johnny gak mau main lagi nih sekarang?" Jimmy tersenyum genit dan menyikut Johnny.

"Jangan pegang-pegang,"

"Awww," Jimmy menyikutnya lagi.

"Gue bilang, jangan pegang gue!"

"Awww mama Lacey, papa Johnny nakal nyiiiiih," Jimmy mulai memasang tampang konyolnya lagi.

"Tante Leanaaaaa, Jimbo selingkuuuh," Johnny membalasnya, setengah tersenyum setengah cemberut, jadi apalagi dia? Entahlah, udah tau mukanya gak jelas, malah ditambahin jadi tambah awut-awutan.

Matt yang berada di depan diam saja sejak tadi, tadi siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya dia sedang bungung setengah kebelet pipis mikir kado apa yang pantes. Apa dong? Buku? Majalah? Kalung? Ah udah biasa banget! Apa ya? Daleman? Dress...? Ha! Dress!

"Zack! GUE NEMUUUUUU!" Matt mulai berteriak-teriak yang benar-benar terlihat gak etis, membuat banyak mata melihat ke arah mereka, Zack melongo.

"Apaan?"

"GUE TAU APA YANG BAKAL GUE KASIH KE VAL!"

"Well, bagusdeh..." Dan Zack dengan muka-agak-lemotnya itu mulai menyadari sesuatu. "...tunggu! Jadi daritadi lo baru nemu?"

"Kira-kira begitulah," Matt meringis, Zack menarik nafas gondok.

"Jadi?" Brian mengangkat alis.

"LETS BUY A SEXY DRESS!" Kata Matt dengan sangat hot. Dan maksud author adalah dengan sangat berapi-api.

Api = panas.

Panas = hot.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Gamudeng? Yaudahdeh.

Eeeeeeh yaampun maap author nyampah lagi.

"Lets buy a sexy whore," Lagi-lagi Johnny memasang tampang innocent, yang yakinlah, sama sekali tidak seperti aslinya.

BBC News : Kepala Johnny Christ mendadak benjol seketika dikarenakan terkena getakan oleh semua personil Avenged Sevenfold.

"Aw," Sepertinya sistem saraf Johnny sudah mulai terganggu, perasaan Johnny digetak udah 30 detik yang lalu, kenapa baru komplain sekarang? Entahlah.

Dan setelah itu, merekapun mulai berkeliling mall, mencari toko dress yang bagus ("Yang SPGnya cantik-cantik juga, Matt," Brian mengembangkan senyum genitnya -lagi-). Jadi sampailah mereka di sini, di suatu toko dress dengan wall yang berwarna-warni, tapi sih lebih di dominasi dengan warna pink, yah, seperti kata Syn, Pink Is The New Black kan?

Matt dan Brian langsung capcus cari dress, Zacky sedang membuka handphonenya, niatnya sih ngintip-ngintip kalo ada sms ato miscalled dari Gena, tapi ternyata gak ada, ya ampun kasian.

Jimmy dan Johnny mulai menggila lagi, pemirsa.

"LET ME TAKE THAT FUCKING DUCK! Duh! Dude! Its so cuteeeeee, awwww, buy me one, Short Shit, ya? ya? plissssss," Jimmy mulai memasang tampang memelasnya pada Johnny yang sekarang sedang bergeleng-geleng ria melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Geblek! Elo mau beli kayak gitu buat sapa?"

Jimmy menjulingkan matanya.

"Gue,"

"HAH?"

Ternyata pemirsa, Jimmy menemukan sebuah dress v-neck dengan potongan rendah bergambar stallion ducknya, dan seperti yang anda tahu, Jimmy sangat terobsesi dengan stallion duck, jadi yaaaaaah...

"Elo cape idup yak?" Johnny tertawa, dan Jimmy memutar matanya. "Atau.. capek jadi cowok?"

"Iya juga sih ya?" Jimmy sudah sadar, pemirsa.

"Sesuatu deh,"

"AAAA! Short shit! Tapi gue pengeeeeeen, sumpah ya gela loooo, ini cute bangeeeeeeet gila! Gue maaaaauuuuu plis plis," Jimmy mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tapi gue jamin deh, gue gak bakalan kalah seksi kok dari Leana kalo pake ini,"

Ternyata belum, pemirsa.

"Ah gila lo, gue gak habis pikir gimana caranya Leana bisa bertahan sama orang segila elo," Johnny mengumpat diam-diam, tapi ternyata Jimmy dengar dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa gak lo beli sendiri aja?"

"Gue lagi bokek bego,"

"Gue juga,"

"Yaaah, terus gimana dong? Gue kan pengen bangeeeeeet!"

Johnny diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum licik dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jimmy walau ia harus berjinjit dan Jimmy harus merunduk terlebih dahulu. Mereka berlagak seperti artis sinetron aja. Tapi yasudahlah, kita tinggalin dulu mereka dengan apapun rencana mereka nanti.

Zacky sementara itu sedang bersandar ke dinding bercat oranye di dekat salah satu dress berwarna hitam yang tergantung di sebelahnya, memandang hapenya sambil tersenyum layaknya orany yang sedang dimabuk cinta aw aw aw :D Ternyata dia sedang smsn dengan Gena pemirsa.

Jangan bilang-bilang kalo Jimmy sedang mengendap-ngendap dari samping yah.

"Jim, ga usah kayak maling kenapa sih?" Hebatnya, walau nadanya terdengar kasar. Zacky masih tersenyum-senyum saat mengatakannya dan masih memandang handphonenya.

Tuh kan, saya bilang gak usah bilang juga.

"Yah, padahal tadinya gue mau nyopet dompet elo," Jimmy mengangkat bahunya, kecewa. "Ups,"

"WHAT THE HELL, Jim? Ngapain elo mau nyolong-nyolong segala?"

"Karena... karena.. gue mau beli ini!" Jimmy mengeluarkan dress stallion duck dari balik punggungnya, dan menunjukkannya kepada Zacky seperti anak tk yang biasa ada di iklan popok (?)

Zacky membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar.

"Jangan kaya orang bego deh," Jimmy menggerutu.

"Elo bego yang kayak orang gila,"

"Jadi elo mau mbeliin kagak?"

"Ga,"

"AAAA! Baker! Dasar! Roti lu ah!"

"Minta Matt,"

"Kalo dia gak mau?"

"Ngutang lah,"

0-0-0

Jimmy memegang kantung belanjaannya sambil bersiul-siul, Zacky masih menetik di handphonenya sambil tersenyum-senyum, Brian menggaruk-nggaruk matanya (?), Johnny menggaruk-garuk mohawknya (?), dan Matt menggaruk-garuk pantatnya, ups. Matt menggaruk-garuk jeansnya maksudnya, ada apa gerangan?

Ternyata begini pemirsa, tadi Jimmy mengerang-ngerang dan berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil kehilangan gigi emasnya, dan berhubung Matt yang mengajak mereka ke sini, jadilah Matt merasa bersalah dan akhirnya bertanggung jawab membayarkan dress itu sebelum ada korban berjatuhan. Dan tidak kira-kira, harganya menghabiskan setengah isi ATM Matt, padahal dress yang dibelikannya untuk Val aja gak nyampe segitunya. Nah, maka dari itulah ia menggaruk-garuk jeansnya dengan gelisah.

Ah kasihan Matt, semoga beruntung lain kali Matt, kami doakan untuk kebahagiaanmu.


End file.
